Celebration in the hallway
by NCISchick
Summary: An event happens, a discussion happens, an admission happens, a happy ending happens. And a celebration in the hallway happens?


**Disclaimer: do ya really think I would be sitting at home at 10pm on a Saturday night if I owned Castle! **

**Spoilers for the final! **

**A/N: It's rushed and unbetaed. So any mistakes are mine. Tell me if you find any, and I will do my best to fix them. Also, if you are looking for anything really serious, go read something else, this has so much fluff in it, you may get cavities. Please R&R. **

**Also, shout outs go to MyBoyGeorge, for being an awesome friend. ****Casketto****, who's story gave me the idea for this, so go read it. ****StanaTorv, for keeping my life fun. Angel-junkie, who I will be getting pay back for attacking my facebook wall AGAIN. Nataliee47, for aiding and abetting Jess. And finally Tayababy, for "throwing" me a packet of KitKat's instead of Pascal swirls!**** Love you guys heaps!**

**Love Grace xoxo**

Rick sat beside Kate's hospital bed, holding on to her hand like it was the last thing he would ever do. The other hand was softly brushing Kate's forehead as Castle continued to try and allow himself the peace of mind that she was still alive, still unconscious, but alive none the less.

Suddenly, Castle felt his hand being squeezed. He looked up to see Beckett's eyes fluttering open softly again the harsh bright lights. Rick's face broke out in a massive grin as he looked into those amazing green eyes he had fallen so madly in love with shortly after they met.

"Hey, look who's back in the land of the living." He spoke in a soft, lulling, calm voice. His eyes sparkling with unshed tears of relief. Kate smiled gently as she took in her surroundings. "Water?" She croaked quietly. Rick brought the cup to her, placing the straw near her lips to make it easier on her, once she had finished drinking, she settled back in the horridly hard bed, wincing slightly in pain from the wound.

Lanie, the Boys, Alexis, Martha and Jim, along with the ever present stream of NYPD detectives, all just happened to be about to enter the room when they heard Kate speak, stopping dead in their tracks just outside the door, they all strained to hear what Kate was going to say.

Kate gulped slightly before taking as big a breath as she could in her condition and started to speak words that would change them both forever.

"You know Rick, when you tell someone that you love them, you really should make sure they are conscious to respond at the time." Kate said with a totally serious expression; that was until her lips betrayed her and pulled up at the corners, as she tried to supress a smile during this deadly serious moment.

Rick's eyes turned into flying saucers as he realised what she was talking about. "i….uh…y…y…you…" he stuttered in shock.

"You heard me." He half stated, half asked. But totally shocked by the statement none the less.

"Every word of it. And I'm not even going to deny it, feel the same way I mean. Oh and Rick; I broke up with Josh three weeks ago." Rick just sat there holding her hand, jaw on the floor, eyes wide.

Kate rolled her eyes at him when she realised he didn't get what she meant.

"That means I want you to get your ass over here and show me how much you meant it." She grinned, bitting her lip slightly. Rick didn't need to be told twice, he was out of his chair and leaning over Kate carefully in seconds. Gently his thumb brushed lovingly over her cheek; grinning madly down at her.

"I Love you Kate Beckett." He happily stated.

Smiling just as much as Rick, Kate spoke the words she had been keeping hidden deep inside of her for far too long. "I Love you too Richard Alexander Rodgers." Without another word being said, Rick lent in until their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss that portrayed so much love and care for the other it was possible sparks erupted around them.

Outside in the hallway stood a now large group of people all with their jaws on the floor, tears in their eyes and flowing down their faces and grins, the size of the sun on their faces.

Only when Rick and Kate finally broke apart, Rick resting his forehead against Kate's the smiles glued to their faces, did they notice the noise in the hall, breaking apart, the pair both looked towards the door, all they could see was what appeared to be their very excited friends and family dancing, cheering, clapping and what looked like Lanie and Alexis cartwheeling down the hallway.

**A/N: okay, so that last line is probably never going to happen, but that's why we have fanfiction! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Love Grace xoxo**


End file.
